Journal d'une nouvelle recrue
by LadiesSutcliff
Summary: Aka, petite sœur de Grell Sutcliff et nouvelle recrue à la Shinigami Dispatch Society, enchantée. Entre Ronald qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fiche ici, William qui travaille son self-control, Eric et Alan qui tentent de rester discret et Grell qui ... est égal à lui même c'est ... convivial. Et moi ? Et bien moi je tiens un journal de bord. [ By Lady Aka. ]
1. Première de couverture : Here I come !

** Hello my dears ! Me revoilà ( Eh oui 8D ) pour ma première fiction à plusieurs chapitres ^^. Alors je vous préviens c'est complètement _WhatTheFuckien_, tordu et légèrement OOC sur les bords. J'ai imaginé le personnage d'Aka Sutcliff il y a pas mal de temps déjà et l'idée d'écrire une sorte de "journal de bord" de ce OC chez les shinigamis me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour essayer de ne pas faire une "Mary-Sue" ( Car Dieu sait que j'ai du mal à les encadrer celles là ._. ) tout en restant fidèle aux personnages originaux :3. ****Au programme : Du WhatTheFuck puissance mille, de l'humour vaseux, des situations douteuses, des personnages allumés, un peu de ... romance ? ( C'est pas encore prévu pour l'instant mais comme je me connais si il y en a ce sera très probablement du Grelliam et du EricxAlan 8D. ) Et surtout : aucune logique. Enjoy :B**

**Resumé : Aka, petite sœur de Grell Sutcliff et nouvelle recrue à la Shinigami Dispatch Society, enchantée. Entre Ronald qui ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fiche ici, William qui travaille son self-control, Eric et Alan qui tentent de rester discret et Grell qui ... est égal à lui même. Et moi ? Et bien moi je tiens un journal de bord.**

**Rating : T ( Au cas où. A priori ça devrait le faire mais on ne sait jamais xD. )****  
**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Black Butler et les shinigamis appartiennent bien sur à la génialissime Yana Toboso ! *^***

**Précision pour les prochains chapitres : Les phrases en italique sont des paroles, le reste ce sont les pensées d'Aka et sa narration. ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mes enfants ( Si votre cerveau n'a pas fondu par vos oreilles pendant le résumé bien sur. ) :D **

**[ Lady Aka. ]**

* * *

Here I come !

Bon, puisqu'il faut écrire ce journal autant faire les choses bien. Commençons par le commencement : Je m'appelle Aka Sutcliff. Oui oui, Sutcliff comme Grell Sutcliff. Si vous voulez tout savoir je suis sa petite sœur, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça il arrive souvent que les gens nous confondent à cause de son allure féminine. Si on regarde mieux, il y a la différence de taille ( Trois ans d'écart et il fait quand même deux têtes de plus que moi le coco ! ) et mes cheveux contrairement aux siens sont bouclés et moins longs. Comme toute bonne Sutcliff qui se respecte, j'ai bien entendu hérité de la tignasse écarlate. Enfin bref je m'éloigne du sujet là. Revenons en à l'essentiel, demain j'intègre la Shinigami Dispatch Society dans l'équipe des shinigamis envoyés sur le terrain. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Par quel miracle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, les femmes étant habituellement condamnées à finir leur éternité entant que secrétaires, ou bibliothécaires pour les plus chanceuses. Tant mieux, je ne supporte pas de rester assise à un bureau pour remplir de la paperasse ou répondre au téléphone, je préfère de loin bouger, faucher, gambader dans les rues de Londres tel un petit Rouge gorge et-Vicomte de Druitt, sortez de ce corps s'il vous plait. Merci. Reprenons, comme vous l'aurez compris ça ne me déplaît pas ( du tout ) d'avoir intégré l'équipe entant que faucheuse et non pas entant que potiche au service de ce cher Monsieur Spears. D'ailleurs parlons en de celui là, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée qu'une lady intègre son équipe. Que dire d'autre à mon sujet ? J'ai deux-cent-vingt-quatre ans, ce qui donne environ vingt-deux ans physiquement. Je suis droitière, j'ai une sorte de poisse naturelle qui me colle aux fesses depuis mon enfance, j'ai un humour à deux livres soixante, je râle un peu trop, je suis flemmarde ( Juste un peu. ) et j'aime les macarons, surtout au chocolat. Comment ? Exactement, c'est inutile ce que je raconte, mais on m'a demandé une présentation, alors je fais ce qu'on me demande moi mes chers. Bon, sur ce j'espère que vous apprécierez de lire chaque détail de ma passionnante vie ( Bande de petits voyeurs ! ) et je vous dit à bientôt !

_Aka Sutcliff._

* * *

**_Bon, j'avoue que c'était très court, c'était juste histoire de présenter un peu Aka Sutcliff ^.^. J'ai prévu beaucoup plus long pour les chapitres suivants :3. Une petite review ça fait pas de mal, j'accepte les critiques et les conseils ^^_**


	2. Journée 1 : Ça commence bien tiens

**Ladies and Gentlemens, voici le premier chapitre ^.^. Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

Journée n°1 : Ça commence bien tiens.

Me voilà donc devant le bâtiment principal de la Shinigami Dispatch Society, Je n'imaginais pas ça si grand. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter la totalité des lieux en réussissant l'exploit de me perdre en cherchant ledit bâtiment principal, on m'a dit "Rendez-vous dans le grand bâtiment blanc", sachant que tous les bâtiments sont blanc, c'est pas passionnant de tourner en rond pendant une demi heure pour trouver LE bâtiment blanc parmi les bâtiments blancs. Bon j'espère au moins que je ne me suis pas plantée, ça l'afficherait bien dès le premier jour, imaginez : "Enchantée, je suis Aka Sutcliff, la nouvelle recrue qui réussit à se perdre dès son premier jour.", il y a de quoi être grillée pour le reste de l'éternité. Allez, j'entre on verra bien.

Il n'y a personne. Soit je suis en avance, soit je me suis vraiment plantée de bâtiment ! Je regarde l'horloge suspendue au mur aussi blanc que le reste : quinze heures cinquante. J'ai dix minutes d'avance, ça me laisse largement le temps d'explorer un peu les lieux et de flâner un peu partout dans la pièce. Tiens, cette statue sur le mur en face de l'entrée, c'est donc lui le fameux Shinigami Légendaire ? C'est ... impressionnant, c'est le genre de truc qui me fait me sentir minuscule.

_- Ça fait rêver hein ?_

_- Pardon ?_

Je me retourne, un jeune shinigami d'à peine deux ans de plus que moi avec des mèches bicolore me tend la main, tout souriant.

_- Tu dois être la nouvelle recrue, Aka Sutcliff c'est ça ? Je suis Ronald Knox !_

Bon, c'est la première personne autre que mon frère que je rencontre ici. Au moins il a l'air plutôt gentil c'est déjà ça. Si je répondais à sa question pour commencer ? Oui ce serait surement un bon début.

_- Oui oui, c'est moi, enchantée !_

_- Tu t'en est sortie pour trouver le bâtiment principal ? C'est vrai que tout se ressemble ici, c'est pas simple pour une petite nouvelle comme toi, pas vrai ?_

Pas simple ?! J'ai tourné en rond pendant plus d'une demi heure pour trouver ce foutu bâtiment, j'étais tellement pommée que j'ai même réussi à me retrouver Dieu sait comment dans un vestiaire. Un vestiaire en cherchant le bâtiment principal.

_- Haha ! Ça va, j'ai trouvé rapidement merci._

_- Tant mieux, tout ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que la salle des fêtes est derrière le département des lunettes et les dortoirs sont à droite des bureaux. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, les autres ne devraient pas tarder !_

En tout cas j'admire sa capacité à passer d'un sujet à un autre comme si de rien était. On doit pouvoir se tirer de pas mal de situations vaseuses avec cette technique.  
Un grand homme brun tiré à quatre épingles avec un sécateur à la main et un porte document sous le bras entre dans la pièce et vient vers moi avec un air aussi chaleureux qu'un frigidaire en plein milieux de la banquise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas trop là. Ronald passe sa main dans sa tignasse bicolore.

_- Ah bonjour Spears-Senpai ! Voilà la nouvelle recrue, Aka Sutcliff._

Il me regarde, aussi impassible qu'un poteau mais on peut lire clairement sur son front ce qu'il est en train de penser : "Oh non, pas une deuxième Sutcliff. Tout sauf ça, par pitié."

_- Sutcliff vous dites ? Mh. Je suis William T. Spears du service de contrôle des shinigamis envoyés en mission._

_- En-enchantée !_

Dingue, le ton sur lequel il me parle est tellement glacial que j'ai l'impression que la température de mon corps à chuté de quelques degrés.

_- Miss Sutcliff, avant de prendre officiellement vos fonctions vous devrez passer un examen d'éthique et un de pratique afin d'évaluer une dernière fois vos compétences._

Gne ? Passer encore des examens ? Pitié, j'ai eu ma dose ! Non, non, nooon !

_- Mais ... pourquoi ? J'ai obtenu mon examen final pourtant !_

Il remonte ses lunettes. Ça fait quand même douze fois en cinq minutes.

_- Les règles sont les règles Miss Sutcliff._

La façon dont il est en train de me massacrer du regard me dit qu'il vaut mieux que je la mette en veilleuse si je tiens à mon éternité. Ce bruit de talons aiguilles dans les escaliers ?

_- AKACHOUUU~ !_

( C'était vraiment indispensable le surnom pitoyable ? ) Voilà mon frère qui entre en trombe dans le hall en courant vers moi les bras grands ouverts et un charmant sourire "Sutcliffien" sur son visage, je m'disais bien qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin.

_- Ahah Grell ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois enfin là mon vieux !_

Il me serre ( Ou plutôt m'étouffe. ) contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il porte toujours le même parfum de rose. Malgré son attitude très ... frivole ( Restons correcte, ce serait dommage de tomber dans la vulgarité dès la première page. ) il a toujours été très protecteur et attentionné avec moi. J'ai toujours aimé sa façon d'être, je dirais presque que ça m'a ... manqué ?

_- C'est "ma vieille" ! Anhw ! Ma petite sœur chérie ! Si tu savais comme tu m'a mortellement manqué mon petit coquelicot des enfers !_

Bon déjà avec ce surnom, socialement parlant c'est grillé. Ronald ( Si je me souviens bien de son nom et avec ma mémoire de poisson farci, c'est pas gagné. ) se frotte la tête en affichant un air ... idiot.

_- Ah mais, Aka Sutcliff est la sœur de Sutcliff-Senpai ? Ohhh._

Là j'hésite entre rire et fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Grell regarde Ronald avec un air de "Tu-te-fous-de-moi-là" et m'attrape par les épaules.

_- Mais enfin Ronnie, c'est pourtant évident non ?! Aka et moi on se ressemble comme deux flamboyantes gouttes de sang ! Non mais regarde moi ça, elle a hérité de toute ma splendeur et de mon élégance naturelle, c'est la future nouvelle Lady Death de la S.D.S mon petit Ronald !_

Je rêve ou il vient de se faire une discrète éloge à lui même là ? William se tient silencieusement à côté depuis tout à l'heure, son sourcil n'arrête pas de tiquer et il a remonté ses lunettes une bonne trentaine de fois en ... trop peu de temps.

_- J'vous jure.. Serait-ce trop vous demander de vous tenir tranquille vous ? Vraiment._

Grell s'approche de lui en tortillant des hanche et lui caresse doucement l'épaule. Quand il fait ce genre de chose, on peut s'attendre à tout, vraiment tout.

_- Anhw~ Mon Willu ! Tu es si formel, ça me rend toute chose~._

Suite à ces charmantes paroles, William lui envoie un magnifique coup de sécateur sur le crâne. Grell se retrouve élégamment étalé à quatre pattes par terre avec un joli geyser de sang lui sortant du crâne, m'enfin bon, passons.

_- Vraiment, c'est d'un goût._

Il fouille dans son porte-document et en sort une liste.

_- Miss Sutcliff, au sujet de votre examen : Votre tuteur pour l'examen d'éthique sera Ronald Knox et vous passerez l'examen de pratique avec Grell Sutcliff. Knox va vous indiquer ou se trouve votre appartement. Bonne fin de journée._

Je vais devoir passer l'examen de pratique ... avec mon frère. J'aime beaucoup Grell mais on n'peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un as de la pratique. Enfin c'est un as à sa manière quoi. Une manière qui déplaît souvent aux supérieurs, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attirer des problèmes moi, déjà que ça m'enchante pas particulièrement de passer cet examen. Enfin bon, vous m'direz c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. Grell en revanche a l'air plutôt motivé, il a réussi Dieu sait comment à stopper la fontaine de sang qui sortait de son crâne et maintenant il sautille à côté de moi comme une fillette sous G.H.B.

_- KYYYYYYYYH~ ! T'as entendu Akachou ? C'est moi qui vais te faire passer ton examen de confirmation de pratique ! Huhuhu~ MORTEL !_

_- Ouais ! Avec toi au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, c'est rassurant !_

On discute, on discute mais je viens juste de percuter que ça fait cinq minutes que Ronald m'attend devant le bâtiment pour m'accompagner à mon appartement, il faudrait peut-être que je magne. Je souhaite rapidement une bonne soirée à Grell et file le rejoindre dehors.

_- Désolée ! J'étais avec Grell et je m'suis pas rendue compte que tu m'attendais !_

Il s'ébouriffe sa tignasse bicolore et affiche un sourire Signal White Now.

_- Hahah t'inquiète pas ! Ca fait une paye que tu l'as pas vu, ça se comprend ! Viens, les apparts' sont par là-bas !_

Il me fait entrer dans un bâtiment tout aussi blanc que les autres et traverse un couloir où il y a plusieurs portes marquées chacune d'un numéro.

_- Appartement 227, on y est, c'est ici ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas, je suis dans l'appartement 223. Grell est au 225, William au 221, Alan au 224 et Eric au 226. Mais comme on connait Eric et Alan, on peut considérer que ces deux là dorment tous les deux au 226, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire, héhé !_

Il accompagne sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire complice. Honnêtement, j'ai peur d'avoir compris là. Je vis au pays des esprits tordus, jeune Lady pure et innocente que je suis.

_- Alan et Eric ?_

_- Oui, tu ne les a pas encore rencontrés il me semble. Un petit brun, pâle, timide et calme et un grand blond un peu baraqué avec une scie et des tresses sur le côté droit, ils sont toujours ensemble ces deux là, de vrais aimants. Haha !_

L'air d'incompréhension qui se trouve sur mon visage en ce moment doit être phénoménal.

_- C'est pas grave, tu les croiseras sûrement demain à la cafet'. Bon, je dois te laisser j'ai un ... rendez-vous ! Passe une bonne soirée et on se voit demain matin pour ton examen d'éthique !_

Il regarde sa montre, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et affiche encore un petit sourire avant de partir en trottinant. J'entre dans mon appartement. Oh quelle surprise, des murs blancs ... un sol blanc, des meubles blancs, des draps blancs. C'est très blanc, tellement blanc que ça en devient déprimant, si je dois passer mon éternité ici je retaperais sûrement la déco un jour, mais là je suis H.S. Je m'allonge sur le lit, j'attend ce moment depuis ce matin. Finalement, cette journée était moins pire que ce que je m'imaginais. Résumons la situation : Je suis arrivée à l'heure, Ronald est sympa, si William avait des lasers à la place des yeux je ne serais plus de ce monde, j'ai encore deux examens à passer, Grell est toujours égal à lui même et c'est très bien comme ça et j'ai une chambre et une salle de bain pour moi seule. Il y a pire comme premier jour.  
Je commence à fermer les yeux.

_- Ça commence bien tiens._

Oui je me chuchote des choses à moi même et non je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par "Tu es vraiment trop étrange".

Après tout, peut être que la mort c'est ma vie. Et dans ce cas ça promet d'être mortel.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé :3 ? Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ( J'accepte toutes les critiques et conseils ^^ ), à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 :3**


	3. Journée 2 : L'éthique c'est le mal

**Mes salutations~, voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture et tachez de conserver votre santé mentale. :3**

**Ah et j'en profite pour dire à ceux qui suivent la fiction "I wanna have your baby" de ma coéquipière Mayra, comme son PC a crashé sa fiction est en pause pour un temps indéfini. ^^'**

* * *

Journée n°2 : L'éthique c'est le mal.

Oh misère, je suis super en retard ! Je me suis lamentablement endormie toute habillée sur mon lit hier soir et j'ai oublié de régler mon réveil, bravo. En plus, j'ai hérité du lit le moins confortable du monde et maintenant j'ai le dos en purée. Mon uniforme est froissé du coup et vu l'heure, c'est foutu pour prendre le temps de repasser ma jupe. Je ferais mieux de magner si je n'veux pas être vraiment en retard. Je me lève avec autant de facilité qu'un phoque échoué ... attends, pourquoi c'est flou ? J'ai perdu la vue pendant la nuit ? Ah non ... j'ai simplement perdu mes lunettes quelque part dans mon lit en dormant. Quand je les enlèves je suis tellement myope que je serais capable de discuter avec un poteau pendant vingt minutes sans m'en rendre compte, Ô joies de la vue pitoyable des shinigamis. Bon, y'a plus qu'à utiliser la technique du Je-remue-la-couverture, je soulève un grand coup et "chlak". Elles étaient donc là. "Prenez soin de vos lunettes" qu'ils disaient, si je les perds en m'endormant avec et que je les expédies sur le sol en les cherchant, je suis mal barrée. Je les ramasse comme je peux ( C'est à dire en évitant de me manger un mur ou un meuble. ), les mets et file à la salle de bain. Douche rapide, brossage de dents, maquillage, parfum, brossage de cheveux vite-fait-mal-fait, de toute façon qu'on brosse ou pas ça revient au même, c'est physiquement impossible d'arranger l'espèce de longue chose rouge qui me sert de chevelure. Je tente tant bien que mal d'arranger rapidement mon uniforme histoire d'être un minimum présentable et c'est parti mon Kiki !

Challenge du jour : trouver la cafétéria. Il me semble que c'est juste à côté des bureaux. J'entre dans un des bâtiments blancs ( Surprenant. ). Bingo, j'ai trouvé la cafet' du premier coup. Pour une fois que je trouve quelque chose du premier coup ici, champagne. Je prend un plateau et regarde le menu. J'ai donc le choix entre un verre de lait, une tasse de thé, des céréales avec des biscuits, un croissant, une tasse de café et ... un chocolat chaud avec des tartines beurrées ? Va pour le chocolat chaud/tartines beurrées, le chocolat c'est le bien. Je prend une des tasses de chocolat chaud posées sur le comptoir et une petite assiette avec quelques tartines, je pose le tout sur mon plateau et avance dans la salle. De loin, Grell me fait signe de venir, il est assit à une des tables du fond avec Ronald et deux autres shinigami. Je vais les rejoindre et pose mon plateau sur la table. Grell me regarde avec son sourire pointu et me désigne la chaise entre Ronald et lui.

_- Bonjour ma chouquette, je t'ai gardé une place~ !_

_Décidément veut la guerre des surnoms pourris, il va l'avoir._

_- Ha ! Merci mon Grellou, tu es un amour !_

Il me lance un regard que l'on peut facilement traduire par "Boucle la.". Je m'assois à la dernière place libre. En face de moi il y a un jeune brun et un grand blond à la mine d'ours un peu plus âgé que lui. Ce doit être eux les fameux Alan et Eric dont Ronald me parlait hier. En tout cas maintenant, je saisis mieux ce qu'il voulait me dire par "On peut considérer que ces deux là dorment tous les deux au 226". En arrivant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que le blond caressait "discrètement" la main du petit brun sous la table et que celui ci rougissait de plus en plus au moindre regard. C'est flagrant, ils sont adorables.

_- Bonjour, je suis Aka !_

Le brun m'adresse un sourire amicale en me tendant la main.

_- Tu es donc la nouvelle recrue, Aka Sutcliff ? Monsieur Spears nous a parlé de toi mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir hier. Je suis Alan Humphries, ravi de faire ta connaissance !_

En revanche, le grand blond me regarde comme si il voulait me faucher avec sa petite cuillère.

_- Je suis Eric Slingby, crois moi Mini-Sutcliff, ton frère et moi ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou. Donc si tu n'es pas toi aussi une sorte d'hystérique en rouge qui pousse des cris sur-aigus ça devrait le faire plus ou moins. Alors bienvenue à bord et ne viens pas me déranger lorsque j'ai les mains prises, héhé._

Suite à sa dernière phrase, Alan passe par toute les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en l'espace de deux secondes avant de prendre une teinte rouge pétard. Il donne une tape sur l'épaule d'Eric.

_- Eric ! Qu'est ce que ... euh ... je ... oh ! ... euh ... Eric enfin !_

Le grand blond pose une main sur sa hanche en éclatant de rire.

_- Hahahaha ! Enfin Alan, détends toi je plaisantais !_

_- Je n'vois vraiment pas c'que ça avait de drôle !_

_- Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Hahaha ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était phénoménal ! Haha !_

Le petit brun lui flanque encore une tape sur l'épaule avant de se mettre à touiller sa tasse de thé en boudant. Ces deux là sont vraiment mignons. Ça se taquine, ça se taquine mais je pense bien qu'ils ne tiendraient pas deux jours l'un sans l'autre. Je sens que je vais aimer leurs petites chamailleries. Ronald regarde sa montre en baillant. Vu sa tête de déterré du fin-fond du cimetière, son "rendez-vous" d'hier à du être ... euh ... mouvementé.

_- Bon Aka, on y va ? Si je suis en retard pour te faire passer ton exam', Spears-senpai risque de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !_

L'exam d'éthique ... Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là tiens. Je n'ai pas retenu grand choses des règles apprises à la Shinig'Academy, enfin il faut dire que c'était pas l'éthique qui me passionnait le plus. Bref, avec ça j'ai même pas eu le temps de toucher à mon chocolat tiens.

_- J'te suis !_

Je me lève, prend mon plateau, salue tout ce petit monde et emboîte le pas à Ronald qui se dirige vers l'extérieur. Je dépose au passage mon plateau sur la desserte près du comptoir. Une fois dehors, on entre dans le bâtiment juste à côté. Il ouvre la porte qui se trouve juste sur la gauche de l'entrée du bâtiment et me fait signe d'entrer.

_- Voilà mon bureau. Assieds toi, fais comme chez toi !_

Je m'assois sur une des chaises devant son bureau. C'est ... "tranquille" comme bureau. Sur le mur il y a une vingtaine de photos de lui en soirée ( Et je peux vous assurer que certaines font plutôt peur à voir. ), une affiche "Keep calm and Party Rock" ( Ne me demandez pas où il a été pêcher ça. ) et un ... calendrier de pin-ups, l'écran de son ordinateur et entouré d'une guirlande lumineuse, il y a un mini-panier de basket au dessus de la corbeille à papier et sur son bureau, il y a deux piles de formulaires à remplir abandonnées dans un coin, un vestige de sandwich au ... Thon mayo ? A moins que ce soit un jambon beurre qui a dépassé la date de péremption d'un peu trop longtemps, à vrai dire je préfère ne pas l'savoir et ... un petit cactus avec un chapeau mexicain ( NDA : Si si je vous assure, ce cactus existe vraiment, il est même sur mon bureau. xD ) ? Je crois que je vais arrêter de regarder la décoration de son bureau avant de faire une surchauffe cérébrale. Il s'assoit sur son bureau et croise les bras derrière sa tête.

_- Allez commençons, tout d'abord dis moi les règles dont tu te souviens._

La question qui tue. Ethique : 1 - Aka : 0. Et vu comme je suis pas très bien réveillée, il vaut mieux ne pas me demander de chercher trop loin. Je vais sortir la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher.

_- Soin ... des lunettes ?_

Ronald me fixe avec un air moitié amusé moitié choqué. Un air qui veut dire qu'il est en train de se payer ma tête intérieurement.

_- Euh oui.. Mais avant ça il y a une autre règle qui concerne les lunettes, souviens toi la toute première règle._

En ce moment même, la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de chanter le premier couplet de "Shinigami Haken Kyoukai No Theme" dans ma tête. Vive moi et mes méthodes qui tuent. Et ça marche en plus !

_- Les shinigamis doivent porter des lunettes !_

_- Voilà ! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant, haha ! Les lunettes c'est la base de tout pour un shinigami, tu vois ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Tu vois ?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu vois ?_

_- Je vois._

Ça promet cet exam'.

- Super, maintenant donne moi ... hm ... la règle numéro quatre !

Tuez moi. Adieu monde cruel.

_- Euh ... Une sombre histoire de rémunération il me semble._

_- C'est "Si vous rencontrez quelqu'un à votre goût, considérez vous comme rémunéré", t'en était pas loin !_

Heh ? Je le regarde avec un air à moitié endormi à moitié J'ai-rien-saisi-ce-que-tu-me-racontes-là. Je n'ai jamais rien-com-pris à cette règle.

_- Hahaha, à voir ta tête la nuit à été courte !_

C'est lui qui me dit ça ? Ironie !

_- Ronald ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- C'est vraiment toi qui me dit ça ?_

_- Euh ... oui bon, pour t'expliquer la règle numéro quatre euh ... à vrai dire j'en sais rien non plus.._

On est pas mal barrés. Ronald se concentre encore plus que si sa vie en dépendait, il a même pris la position du penseur c'est pour dire. D'un coup, illumination.

_- Ah ! Peut être que ça veut dire que ... ah non en fait non je n'en ai aucune idée. A part peut-être une sombre histoire de prostitusion._

_- Hein ?!_

_- Quoique non oublie !_

Les réflexions intenses de Ronald sont interrompues par Alan qui entre dans le bureau avec un petit sourire timide. Ronald lui lance un regard surpris.

_- T'es chié Alan ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer comme ça._

_- Ah excuse moi, je venais voir si c'était toi qui avait les dossiers que Monsieur Spears nous demande depuis deux semaines. Je ne vous ... "dérange" pas au moins ?_

Attends attends attends, quoi ?

_- Hein ? M-mais qu'est c'que tu veux dire par là ?!_

_- Ah euh pas du tout ! Aka passe l'exam' de contrôle d'éthique et là on discutais de la règle numéro quatre._

_- ... Oh. Vous voulez dire celle sur la rémunération ?_

Ronald lance un regard désespéré au pauvre petit brun qui à l'air de se demander ce qu'il fiche encore ici.

_- Oui c'est ça ! Ça te dérangerais de me donner un coup d'main pour l'expliquer ? Je ... trouve pas vraiment les mots là._

Alan prend une chaise qui traînait dans un coin du bureau et vient s'asseoir avec nous.

_- Bien sur haha ! Donc tu vois, par exemple, imaginons qu'un superviseur au physique disons "avantageux" embauche une secrétaire hmm tu me suis ?_

_- Je crois oui._

_- Et admettons que ladite secrétaire trouve ledit superviseur à son goût, tu me suis toujours ?_

_- Toujours._

A voir la tête qu'il fait, on dirait qu'il vient de découvrir le sens de la vie.

_- Et bien ... et bien à vrai dire ensuite je n'en ai aucune idée._

Gne ? Pourquoi il s'est lancé dans une explication plus que tordue si il ne connait pas la suite ? Ronald affiche un air plus perdu que si on venait de lui annoncer que le chocolat était fait à base de viande.

_- Alan, tu plaisante là ?_

_- J'suis désolé, c'est la seule règle que je n'ai jamais comprise._

Je meurs. Je DOIS lui poser la question.

_- Dans ce cas ... comment tu as trouvé ce début d'explication tordue ?_

_- Je voulais tenter de t'aider, je me souviens comme j'ai souffert pendant mon examen d'éthique, alors j'aimerais que tu évite ça. Et par la même occasion j'essaye d'échapper à toute la paperasse que je remplis depuis tout à l'heure, je suis épuisé._

_- Ohh, c'est gentil Alan, merci. Mais, t'es sur que c'est en te planquant ici que tu échapperas à ta paperasse ? A mon avis c'est le premier endroit où William cherchera si il remarque ta disparition, mais après j'te dis ça comme ça, haha !_

_- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui ai dit que j'allais rapporter des lanternes cinématiques à la bibliothèque, ça me laisse le temps de souffler un peu avant qu'il commence à me traquer._

_- Vu comme ça, j'admire le plan machiavélique !_

On s'éloigne un peu de l'exam' d'éthique là non ? M'enfin bon c'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait hein. Eric entre dans le bureau, il doit sûrement chercher son Alan. Ronald lâche un soupir de découragement.

_- Allez-y, c'est open bar dans mon bureau pendant qu'on y est !_

_- Excuse moi, c'était ouvert. Dis, t'aurais pas vu- Ah Alan te voilà ! Je t'cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure._

_- Désolé c'est une longue histoire, au départ j'étais venu pour chercher un dossier, ensuite j'ai aidé Aka pour son examen et finalement je m'suis dis que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester un peu ici pour fuir le supplice de la paperasse et ... et donc voilà._

Le grand blond s'appuie contre un mur en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Je crois qu'il est bien décidé à camper ici.

_- Ah en effet pas con comme idée, moi aussi je vais traîner ici quelques heure, une petite pause illégale ne m'fera pas d'mal tiens._

Ronald regarde Eric comme s'il était le sauveur de l'humanité.

_- Hey Eric ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire à ton avis la règle numéro quatre, tu sais celle qui dit "Si vous rencontrez quelqu'un à votre goût, considérez vous comme rémunéré" ?_

_- C'est simple, elle veut dire que vu comme il passe son temps à courir derrière Spears, l'autre transsexuel en chaleur doit pas recevoir grand chose à la fin du mois, héhé._

Bon ok, Aka lance attaque "insulte à la con".

_- Mais comment il parle de mon frère le demi-chauve ?_

_- Elle va redescendre d'un ton l'hystérique deuxième du nom ?!_

Alan se lève, va rejoindre ledit demi-chauve et ... lui met un coup bien placé avec une pile de dossiers qui était posée sur le bureau de Ronald. Bon dites moi la vérité maintenant, j'ai atterri dans une sitcom américaine pendant mon sommeil c'est ça ?

_- Eric enfin, calme toi ! Aka excuse le, Eric a un humour un peu ... gras._

Mais, mais, mais ... mais humour gras ou non, je m'en tartine les lunettes avec du Nutella ! Grell arrive dans le bureau comme une fleur, en baillant et en s'étirant. Ronald a visiblement perdu foi en l'intimité de son bureau.

_- Bon ben allez, entrez temps qu'on y est hein._

_- Yaaawn~, ah vous êtes là ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y'avait personne en salle de repos. J'avais l'air intelligente moi à vous chercher partout dans les couloirs, vous auriez pu me prévenir !_

Eric affiche un sourire en coin.

_- En même temps, t'as pas souvent l'air intelligent. Ça doit pas être dans ta nature._

_- Non mais dis toi là ! Pour qui tu t'prends ? Je suis une femme sensible et intelligente moi !_

_- Hahah pardonne-moi de te contredire, mais tu es exactement l'inverse_

_- Mais non !_

_- Mais si !_

_- Mais non !_

_- Mais si !_

_- Mais non !_

_- Mais si !_

_- Non non non !_

_- Si si si !_

Et ils continuent leur petit jeu de j'aurais-le-dernier-mot-même-si-je-dois-y-passer-l e-restant-de-mon-éternité. William entre dans le bureau et leur envoie à tous les deux un joli coup de sécateur sur le crâne.

_- Aïe ! Boss, frappez pas si fort ! C'est ... douloureux !_

_- Anhw~ Willu j'aime quand tu es si brutal avec moi~ !_

_- Vraiment. Vous deux, taisez vous. A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus entendre un mot venant de l'un de vous deux._

Grell se met un doigt sur la bouche avec le regard de la personne la plus déterminée du monde. Je parie mes lunettes qu'il ne tiendra pas trente secondes.

_- Miss Sutcliff, Knox. Comment s'est déroulé cet examen de contrôle d'éthique ?_

Oh ho. Je suis comme qui dirait dans une mouise sans nom. Ronald affiche un sourire convaincant.

_- Ah euh, ça s'est super bien passé ! Aka connait le règlement sur le bout des doigts, ça devait être une élève modèle pendant les cours d'éthique, haha !_

William hausse un sourcil. Ronald le regarde avec un sourire Email Diamant comme pour dire "accepte l'explication et ne pose pas d'questions !". Et moi je prie pour ma vie.

_- ... Mh. Miss Sutcliff, vous avez votre examen de pratique en compagnie de Grell Sutcliff demain matin à neuf heures. Tâchez d'y penser. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée._

William remonte ses lunettes et sort du bureau sans un mot. Sauvée. Je-suis-sauvée-!

_- Ronald, pour le coup j'te dois mon éternité là, tu m'as sauvé la peau, merci merci merci !_

_- C'est normal, Spears-senpai t'aurais littéralement terminée s'il aurait appris que tu te souviens de pratiquement aucune règle. Haha t'as bien failli y passer ma pauvre !_

Depuis que William est sorti, Grell n'a pas bougé de sa position de tout à l'heure. Il serait peut être temps de lui dire, non ?

_- Grell, tu peux parler maintenant tu sais ?_

_- Gne ? Mais Willu a dit que ..._

_- Hahahaha ! Tu m'tueras toi un jour !_

J'ai choppé un fou rire hystérique incontrôlé, j'dois avoir l'air intelligente moi, pliée en deux sur ma chaise, avec les larmes aux yeux et mon sourire Sutcliffien jusqu'aux oreilles. J'ai toujours adoré sa stupidité naturelle, mon frère serait capable de me faire mourir de rire dans n'importe quelle situation plombeuse de moral. Il croise les bras en faisant semblant de bouder.

_- Mouu~~, Akachou est méchante avec moi !_

_- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça euh !_

Maintenant, c'est Ronald qui se tape un fou rire pour une raison non identifiée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?

_- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?_

_- Hahahahahaha ! Non en fait c'est ... c'est hahahahahaha c'est ... Akachou ! Hahaha !_

_- [ Insérez ici un soupir de désespoir. ]_

Grell me fait lever de ma chaise, me tire contre lui et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Lui et ses élans soudain d'amour fraternel, c'est à croire qu'il n'est pas totalement seul dans sa tête. Mais malgré qu'il soit la personne la plus bizarroïde, allumée et chiante que je n'ai jamais connu, je l'adore.

_- Rends toi à l'évidence mon petit coquelicot~, ce surnom est ... mortel !_

_- Non, va t'faire voir je boude !_

_- Je t'aime ma petite Aka !_

Ronald est actuellement étalé mort de rire sur son bureau, il va finir par nous faire un arrêt respiratoire.

_- Aaahahahahaha ! J'comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes frères et sœur vous deux ! Hahahahaaa de l'air !_

Allez, tous en chœur.

_- La ferme !_

Il est bientôt dix neuf heures, on descend tous à la cafétéria ( Tous sauf Alan et Eric qui marchent un peu en retrait derrière Grell, Ronald et moi. ). Cette journée était moins pire que ce que j'imaginais. J'ai presque échappé à l'exam d'éthique grâce à l'immeeense expérience ( ? ) de Ronald en la matière et ça c'est vraiment un coup de chance énorme vu mes talents en éthique, si William savais qu'en vérité je suis la pire des catastrophes en éthique il nous ferait la peau à Ronald et à moi pour lui avoir fait penser le contraire. Bref passons, demain j'ai exam' de pratique avec Grell, ça promet d'être comique et ça nous permettras de passer à nouveau du temps ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'on passe une bonne partie de notre temps à nous taquiner et à nous crier après, j'adore être avec lui ( ... *violons* ? ). Bref, on verra ça demain, en attendant ce soir il y a du fondant au chocolat à la cafet'. En tout cas une chose est sûre : parler d'éthique avec Ronald, plus jamais. Plus-ja-mais.

* * *

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas, je clos bien le chapître en parlant de fondant au chocolat.. Allez y faites vous plaisir, vous avez l'autorisation de me lancer des briques, des cactus, des chats et autres trucs douloureux pour me punir de cette fin totalement naze. ToT**

**Les reviews servirons à payer un professeur particulier d'éthique à Aka 8D**

**A bientôt pour la suite. :3**


	4. Journée 3 : I believe I can fly

**Coucou vous, voici le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture My Dears. :3**

**PS : Je vous assure que je n'ai rien pris d'illicite au moment où j'ai décidé du titre de ce chapitre, j'ai pensé que ça allait bien avec le moment où Aka s'entraîne à garder l'équilibre sur les poteaux et je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?" *Moi et mes idées ... hum ... spontanées* xD**

* * *

Journée n°3 : I believe I can fly.

Bon qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Ça fait une demi heure que j'attends Grell pour l'exam' de pratique. Il est en train de tenter de violer William dans un placard ou bien ? Probable. En tout cas il prend son temps. Ah, c'est pas trop tôt.

_- Akachou !_

_- Grell, j'ai failli t'attendre tiens !_

_- Excuse moi, j'ai croisé Ronnie en arrivant et il m'a parlé de la fête qu'il organise vendredi soir et ensuite je me suis arrêtée à la cafet' pour manger une tarte aux fraises, c'est pas bon pour ce que j'ai mais tu sais bien, j'aime abuser des bonnes choses et quand c'est mauvais, c'est encore meilleur~._

Il vaut sûrement mieux que j'évite de chercher à comprendre.

_- ... Je vois ! On y va ?_

Je le suis vers la sortie de la S.D.S, venant de Grell on peut s'attendre à n'importe quel plan pour filer à l'anglaise. Quoique si ça peut m'éviter un exam, je dis oui volontiers.

_- Dis, l'exam' était pas censé se passer dans une salle d'entrainement ou un truc comme ça ?_

_- Oublie ça, on va aller sur le terrain ! Ce sera plus rigolo et je croiserais peut-être Sebas-ch-_

_- Où comptez-vous aller, Grell Sutcliff ?_

Flûte. Sur toute les personnes qu'on aurait pu croiser il a fallu qu'on tombe sur William.

_- Ah Willu~, en fait je pensais que ce serait mieux si Akachou passait son examen dans les rues de Londres plutôt que dans une stupide salle d'entraînement ... non ?_

_- J'vous jure.. Miss Sutcliff passera son examen de pratique dans la salle d'entraînement, comme prévu Sutcliff._

_- Mais Will-_

_- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Et vous donnerez bien évidemment une faux de débutant à Miss Sutcliff pour cet examen._

Oh non, pas la faux de débutant. Tout mais pas cette chose impossible à manier, je peux confirmer que la personne qui a conçu cette faux devait haïr les débutants au plus haut point.

_- Si tu insistes ... Willu~, ton regard glacial et ton air mortellement sexy me feraient obéir à n'importe quel ordre~._

_- Vraiment. Maintenant hors de ma vue Sutcliff._

Bon, pour la petite escapade à Londres, on peut oublier. Dommage j'aurais préféré Londres plutôt qu'une salle d'entraînement, je m'débrouille mieux à l'extérieur pour la pratique, j'ai remarqué ça pendant mon exam final. On entre dans la salle d'entraînement qui est juste en face du bâtiment principal. C'est plus grand que ça en a l'air, il y a des faux accrochées aux murs, plusieurs poteaux plus ou moins hauts, des cordes, des casiers et ... un mannequin qui a la tronche de Chucky ? Grell ouvre un casier et me tends une faux de débutant : l'objet du démon. Ô rage, Ô désespoir, qu'est ce que je peux faire avec cette chose à part éplucher des légumes ? J'aimerais récupérer ma hache moi.

_- Greeell ? Tu voudrais pas faire une exception et me donner ma faux ?_

_- Désolée Akachou, j'ai promis à Will d'obéir aux règles cette fois, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi !_

_- Allez s'il-te plait~, pour ta petite sœur adorée !_

_- Aww ... C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et pas un mot à Willu !_

_- Oh toi parfois je t'aime ! Je serais muette comme une tombe._

Il ouvre le casier d'à côté et me tend ma faux. Ma hache adorée, enfin réunies toi et moi~. Grell m'attrape par le bras et me traîne un peu plus loin dans la salle.

_- Allez, tu sais où tu dois frapper avec ta faux pour récupérer une âme ?_

Autant je suis le dernier des cas désespérés en éthique, autant en pratique ça va. J'ai eu un A en pratique à l'exam final. Théoriquement cet exam' devrait mieux se passer que celui d'hier. Théoriquement hein.

_- Dans la poitrine !_

_- Pas mal Akachou, pas mal. Fais voir comment tu te débrouille maintenant._

Il pointe le mannequin qui traîne au sol ( Souvenez vous, celui qui a la dégaine de Chucky. ), Honnêtement ce machin me fait plutôt penser à un cadavre mal rapiécé qu'à un mannequin d'entraînement mais là n'est pas le sujet, évitons de nous égarer autrement on a pas fini. Je m'approche de Chucky et lui envoie un coup de hache dans la poitrine.

_- Ohh~, tu n'fais pas dans la dentelle ! Aww ma petite Aka, je t'imagine déjà repeindre les pavés de Londres du magnifique rouge du sang de ces humains pour marquer leur dernière heure ! C'est tellement, tellement ... DEATH ! Oh je suis si fière de toi !_

_- Euh ... Grell ?_

_- Hein ? Désolée, c'est l'émotion. Maintenant on va voir comment tu te défends face à l'attaque d'un démon !_

Oui par contre la défense contre les démons, c'est une autre affaire. On n'peut pas dire que je suis une catastrophe en la matière mais disons que si j'était déjà tombée sur un démon un peu trop en colère, je mangerais probablement les pissenlits par la racine à l'heure qu'il est.

_- Imagine que je suis un démon, un mortellement sexy et séduisant démon avec un regard de braise, un corps de rêve et anhw~ ... hmm je m'égare. Fonce sur moi et essaye de parer mon attaque au moment où je te volerais dans le plumage d'accord ? Donne tout ce que tu as, mais surtout n'abîme pas mon visage !_

Bon aller, au pire des cas je me retrouverais par terre avec mon frère et ses quatre-vingt kilos ( Officiellement, officieusement c'est autre chose. ) de carcasse étalés sur moi, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je m'élance en courant et ... je me prends les pieds dans un tapis et me vautre de tout mon long sur le sol. Lamentable je vous dit, la-men-table.

_- Oh Akachou, un peu d'équilibre voyons, c'est pas très élégant pour une Lady de se ramasser de la sorte !_

_- Rappelle-moi, c'est pas toi qui a finis la tronche dans le pavé et la croupe en l'air en tentant d'échapper à un démon ?_

_- Mais comment tu ... oui et bien ... figure toi qu'on ne peut pas être majordome de la mort et enlever la vie à des dizaines de femmes de petite vertu sans quelques inconvénients ma chère !_

_- Haha ! Dois-je répondre à cette excuse vaseuse à peine voilée, très cher ?_

_- Mphf ! Moque toi mais je te parie que tu n'est pas plus douée que moi pour ce qui est de tenir l'équilibre !_

_- Hmm ... je te parie qu'si !_

_- Ça, ça m'étonnerais !_

_- Puisque j'te l'dis !_

_- Puisque j'te dis que non !_

_- Puisque j'te dis que si !_

_- Mais non !_

_- Mais si !_

_- Mais non_

_- Mais euh !_

_- Mais mais mais d'où tu tiens ce caractère à la fin ?_

_- Mais de toi !_

On se tient tête comme ça depuis le bac à sable, et pour rien en plus. Je me souviens d'une fois où on s'était boudés pendant une semaine après avoir tenté de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf et de la poule, on était pas d'accord à propos duquel des deux était arrivé sur terre en premier et on a tous les deux campé sur nos positions. Pour ce genre de choses on est irrécupérables. Je pense que si je n'aurais pas été sa sœur, sa tronçonneuse me serait déjà passée en travers depuis quelques temps au moins. Il me relève en m'attrapant par l'arrière du col de ma chemise.

_- Maintenant lève tes fesses de ce tapis et viens me montrer comment tu tiens l'équilibre, qu'on rigole un peu !_

Je me mets en face du plus bas des poteaux qui servent aux shinigamis à travailler leur élan et leur équilibre, il est à peu près à un mètre soixante dix du sol. Bon allez, c'est pas comme si c'était haut non plus. Je prend de l'élan, je cours ( En évitant soigneusement les tapis cette fois.. ) et je saute.

Récapitulons : Je suis debout, sur mes deux pieds, sur le poteau, en un seul morceau, et j'ai toujours ma death scythe à la main ...Pour l'instant ça va.

_- C'est injuste ça ! Je plaide la chance de débutante ! Essaye de sauter sur celui d'à côté maintenant._

Celui ... d'à côté. A vue de nez il doit être à environ un mètre quatre vingt dix du sol et il est pas mal éloigné de celui sur lequel je suis perchée. Bon et bien allons y, après tout comme dirait mon père "impossible n'est pas Sutcliff" ( Mais il y a des moments où j'en doute fort. Vraiment. )

_- D'accord, mais si je meurs ce sera ta faute !_

_- Akachou t'es une shinigami, c'est pas comme si une chute pouvais te tuer._

_- Oui mais même, c'est jamais agréable de se manger le sol.._

_- Et bien si tu tombes je te rattraperais~._

_- Hmm ... bizarrement j'ai pas confiance là. Je sais pas trop pourquoi..._

Je m'vois déjà étalée comme une pauvre crêpe en bas. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Je saute vers la poutre d'à côté.

Je-suis-debout. Certe en équilibre sur un seul pied dans une position très étrange, mais debout. En revanche ma faux m'a échappé et a atterri sur Grell qui est maintenant par terre à demi assommé.

_- Aïe~!_

_- Haha, euh.. désolée._

Il se remet debout et rejette ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

_- Allez, saute sur le dernier poteau !_

Haha. Parlons en du dernier poteau : non seulement il est très très haut mais il est aussi très très éloigné de celui où je m'trouve. J'ai pas signé pour ça moi, je suis une shinigami pas une funambule, par pitié. Je commence à me demander si mon frère ne veut pas ma mort à force.

_- Tu veux me tuer hein ?_

_- Mhmhmh~ ... Je dois avouer que l'idée d'aller déposer un coquelicot sur ta tombe est alléchante et que-_

_- Héé t'es ignoble !_

_- Je plaisante, allez saute qu'on en finisse._

Adieu monde cruel. Bon allez, j'ai qu'à sauter sur ce foutu poteau et on verra bien, au pire des cas je me ramasserait comme une fiente avec grâce et tout en finesse contre le sol et Grell se payera ma tête pour le restant de mon éternité. Je prend à deux mains le peu de courage que j'ai et je saute.

Bon d'accord. Je me disais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment décrire la ... euh ... position plutôt insolite dans laquelle je me trouve ? Tout d'abord, je sais que je tiens comme ça par je ne sais quelle prouesse en serrant mes genoux autour du poteau. Et j'ai ... la tête en bas. D'une main je tiens ma faux et de l'autre je retiens mes lunettes pour éviter qu'elles ne glissent. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir la tête en bas, ce serait dommage d'avoir la tête en bas tout en étant myope. C'est le genre de choses qui n'arrivent qu'à moi je crois bien. En tout cas, ça à l'air d'amuser Grell. Il est allongé par terre en train de se tenir les côtes avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes aux yeux.

_- Aaaahahaha ! Oh Akachou c'était magnifique ! Refais le !_

_- Mais euh ! En attendant c'est très ... inconfortable comme position._

_- Hahahaha~ mais c'était tellement beau ! Tu t'es élancée comme un phénix pour atterrir comme ... un pigeon. ... Aaaaahahaha !_

_- Aide moiii~ !_

_Je crois qu'on l'a définitivement perdu là. A mon humble avis c'est bien parti pour qu'on passe la journée ici._

_- Sutcliff, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites par terre ?_

Oh misère. William a vraiment mais alors vraiment mal choisi son moment pour venir.

_- Ahahah~ ! Oh Will tu aurais du voir ça !_

_- Je ne pense pas, du moins il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous. J'vous jure.. Miss Sutcliff, cessez de vous amuser et descendez d'ici._

_- Euh ... Justement j'aimerais !_

_- Vraiment.. Je me demande comment vous vous en êtes sortie avec un A en pratique lors de votre examen final Miss Sutcliff._

Sur le coup ... moi aussi. William remonte ses lunettes, déplie sa faux, m'attrape avec par le col de ma veste et me redescend sur le sol. Ça, c'est réglé. Grell affiche une tête de serial killer en colère avant de prendre une pose théâtrale avec une main sur son front.

_- Willu ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as redescendu Akachou en douceur alors que lorsque tu me redescend moi tu me lâche comme un pauvre sac de patates ?! Heeein ? Oh ça me brise le cœur au plus profond de mon âme tu sais ! N'as-tu pas honte de briser ainsi mon cœur de jeune fille ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai assez de devoir vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous mettez et qu'à la longue je n'ai plus le temps d'y aller "en douceur" avec vous Sutcliff._

_- Oh Will, cette froideur éveille tant de choses en moi~ !_

William lève un sourcil et remonte ses lunettes.

_- Vous deux, hors de mon champ de vision. Et vite._

Grell se colle contre William et prend un ton des plus dramatiques.

_- Quoi ? Tu allume un brasier ardent au plus profond de mon cœur et ensuite tu me demandes de te quitter ? Ne serais-tu pas du genre sadique Will ? Aww~, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des petits papillons partout dans l'estomac !_

_- ... Dehors._

_On sort avant qu'il ne nous enterre vivants._

_- On fait quoi maintenant Akachou ?_

_- Ce que tu veux du moment que j'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort, je suis vidée pour les deux siècles à venir._

_- Ça tombe bien moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un massage et d'un sommeil réparateur. On a qu'à aller voir si les autres sont en salle de pause. Et puis je m'autoriserais bien une part de framboisier tiens~._

_- Hahah ! Ta tarte aux fraises de ce matin ne t'as pas suffit ?_

_- Tu insinues que je suis grosse ?_

_- Moi ? Oh pas du tout non._

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la pratique avec mon frère c'est ... mouvementé. En tout cas, les exams c'est terminé pour moi. Je vais vraiment pouvoir commencer ma vie entant que faucheuse et je sens que ça risque d'être drôle. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi William a tellement tenu à ce que je repasse ces deux exams. Aucune idée, en tout cas je veux juste aller m'asseoir , parce que mine de rien je n'sens plus mes jambes. Une chose est sûre, je n'suis pas prête de l'oublier cet exam.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ^^**

** Les reviews servirons à financer le massage de Grell. :B ( Et l'auteure aime tellement recevoir des reviews qu'elle y répond, allez y~ )**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. :D**


	5. Journée 4 : J'ai rencontré un cinglé

**Hello vous~ ! Dites, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Grell voulait se faire refaire les seins, mais j'ai été réveillée par un moustique au beau milieux de mon rêve du coup je saurais jamais si il l'a fait ou pas finalement T_T ( Je fais des rêves... divertissants XD )**

**Je sais j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, je suis désolééééée ! Mais soit mon PC ramait à en mourir, soit j'étais fatiguée et je m'endormais super tôt comme une pauvre larve... c'est nul comme excuse ? Mes plus plates excuses, pardon pardon pardon ! -Allez y, tapez moi, je le mérite d'abord T_T-**

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture~**

* * *

Journée n°4 : Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un cinglé.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Comment j'en suis arrivée à faire la courte échelle à Ronald pour l'aider à accrocher une décoration pour sa fête de demain soir ? Et puis pourquoi on a pas fait l'inverse ? A vrai dire je n'en ai au-cune-i-dé ce que je sais, c'est que ce cher Ron est loin d'être léger et que cette journée s'annonce être le genre de journée où je me retrouve dans des situations bizarres sans savoir pourquoi. William entre dans la pièce avec un air blasé qu'on pourrait traduire par "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire de ces deux là ?"

_- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?_

_- Ah, bonjour Senpai ! Aka m'aide à préparer quelques trucs pour ma fête de demain soir ! Ah d'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, vous êtes invité !_

_- En parlant de ça, si tu pouvais arrêter de mettre tout ton poids sur mon dos ça m'arrangerais beaucoup !_

_- Je patauge dans l'imbécillité.. descendez de là. Miss Sutcliff, vous êtes chargée d'aller récupérer les lanternes cinématiques chez Monsieur Undertaker. Quant à vous Knox ... vous ... faites ce que vous voulez mais faites le loin de mon espace vital._

Il remonte ses lunettes et part vers son bureau. Quand William dit "Monsieur Undertaker", il voulait parler du fameux shinigami légendaire ? Waou. Je dis au revoir à Ronald qui est debout sur le dossier d'une chaise à roulettes pour finir d'accrocher sa guirlande ( On peut dire qu'il vit sa vie dangereusement. ) et je me mets en chemin.

"Undertaker", c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur l'enseigne de cette boutique de pompes funèbres, je suppose que je suis au bon endroit donc ? Allez, j'essaye d'entrer je verrais bien. Je pousse la porte et entre dans la boutique. Il y a de la poussière, des crânes, des cercueils mais aucun malheureux signe de vie. Un ricanement sinistre sort de nulle part et un homme aux longs cheveux gris sort du cercueil qui est derrière moi.

_- YAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_- Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé ! Allons allons ma chère Grell, n'hurles pas comme ça tu vas réveiller mes clients ! Ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir My Dear._

_- Vous êtes drôle vous, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Je n'suis pas Grell, je suis sa sœur, Aka._

_- Et bien Très Chère, vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette chère Grell ! Permettez-vous que je vous dissèque afin de voir s'il en est de même à l'intérieur ?_

_- Hein ? Euh ... non ?!_

_- Hé hé hé hé comme vous voudrez, après tout on ne force pas une Lady ! Vous goûteriez bien un de mes cookies ?_

Il attrape une urne funéraire et en sort un biscuit en forme d'os.

_- Merci !_

_- Hé hé hé dites-moi, quel bon vent vous amène dans ma bonne vieille boutique Miss Aka ?_

_- Et bien je viens pour-_

_- Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi pas !_

Il verse du thé dans une tasse en forme de crâne ( à moins que ce ne soit un vrai crâne ? ) et me la tend.

_- Bon dites-moi My Dear, vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour prendre le thé avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Racontez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'une shinigami jeune et encore parfaitement vivante dans votre genre vient faire aux pompes funèbres ?_

_- A vrai dire je suis venue pour-_

_- Pendant que j'y pense, voudriez-vous essayer d'entrer dans un cercueil de ma création ?_

_- Hm.. euh, sans façon, merci._

_- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce sont les plus confortables du marché vous savez ? On y dormirait !_

_- Haha non non j'vous jure, ça ira !_

_- Hé hé hé très bien, très bien, c'est vous qui voyez Ma Chère. Tenez en parlant de ça, que me vaut votre visite ?_

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là.

_- ... Vous jurez de me laisser finir cette fois ?_

_- Hé hé mais enfin Miss Aka, je n'vois pas du tout pourquoi je vous interromprais avant la fin, allez-y je suis tout ouïe ! Hé hé hé, j'adore les histoires !_

_- Je suis venue pour récupérer les lanternes cinématiques que vous avez empruntées à la bibliothèque des dieux de la mort._

_- Et c'est tout ? Pas très long ni très drôle comme histoire dites-moi._

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est à moi que William a refilé cette mission.

_- Assez plaisanté. Si vous voulez récupérer ces lanternes cinématiques, il va falloir en payer le prix~._

_- Le prix ?_

_- Comme vous dites._

_- Bon et bien.. vous voulez combien ?_

_- Pardon ?! Hé hé voyons Ma Chère, les fantaisies telles que l'argent ne m'intéressent pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ?_

_- Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?_

_- Et bien c'est très simple ..._

Il s'approche et pose son index sur le bout de mon nez avec un sourire dément.

_- Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voudrez, à condition que vous me fassiez rire comme je n'ai jamais ris auparavant._

_- ... Huh ?_

_- Exactement, je veux que vous me provoquiez le plus beau fou rire de toute mon existence Miss !_

Si j'ai bien compris, je dois faire rire ce loufoque pour pouvoir récupérer les lanternes cinématiques ? Sachant que je suis professionnelle de l'humour vaseux, je suis bien partie pour passer ma journée ici.

_- C'est un homme qui est perdu dans la forêt, il marche pour retrouver son chemin et tout en marchant, il parle à haute voix : "Je suis perdu dans la forêt, je suis perdu dans la forêt, je suis perdu dans la forêt...". Lorsque la nuit tombe notre cher Monsieur marche toujours en continuant de répéter : "Je suis perdu dans la forêt, je suis perdu dans la forêt..." Et tout d'un coup il entend une chouette "Houuuu houuuuuu !", il répond "Et bien, dans la forêt !" Haha... ha ... non ?_

C'était nul à pleurer, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me vient. Undertaker me regarde avec des yeux ronds ( Du moins je pense que c'est ce qu'il fait sous sa frange. ).

_- Non._

_- D'aaaaccord, réfléchissons... Ah ! Un jeune Lord vient de mourir. Les domestiques du manoir s'affairent à la préparation du mort en posant beaucoup de questions au majordome. "Avec quel costume faut-il habiller le mort ?, Faut-il allumer des bougies dans la chambre du mort ?, Faut-il mettre des fleurs sur le lit du mort ?" A chaque question, le majordome répond en ajoutant qu'on ne dit pas "le mort" mais "Monsieur". Et lorsque l'employé des pompes funèbres arrive, la femme de chambre annonce au majordome l'arrivée du ... "Croque-monsieur". Hi hi._

_- Ce n'est pas bien drôle, de plus cette pauvre petite femme de chambre n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui a donnés. En revanche, entant que Croque-monsieur je voudrais bien m'occuper de redécorer ce jeune Lord pour le plus beau jour de sa vie. Hé hé hé !_

_- Elle était si nulle que ça ?_

_- Vous avez atteint des records Ma Chère, hé hé._

Puisque les blagues foireuses ne marchent pas, je sens qu'il va falloir improviser. J'attrape un os qui traîne sur un cercueil ( Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir d'où il vient. ) et je le mets sur mon front.

_- Je suis une licorne !_

Le fossoyeur à l'air d'être sur le point de se tuer de désespoir. Et moi aussi du coup.

_- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous faire rire ?_

_- Hé hé hé quelque chose de drôle ne serait pas une mauvaise idée My Dear !_

_- Hmmmm.._

Je tente cet acte désespéré ou pas ? Ce serait presque suicidaire. Allez après tout, au point où j'en suis.

_- Donc c'est l'histoire d'une courgette, qui court et quiiii... se jette.._

Undertaker pousse un long soupir.

_- Après tout je pense arrêter de réclamer des blagues. Voyez-vous le rire disparaît et à l'heure actuelle, la seule personne qui arrive encore à me faire rire, c'est ce majordome. Moi ce que j'adore c'est..._

Il m'attrape par la main et me fait faire un rapide tour sur moi-même. Quand je disais que cette journée s'annonçait bizarre.

_- Qu'on me fasse rire tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais y laisser ma peau hé hé hé, j'aime les fous rires qui vous prennent aux tripes et qui ne vous relâchent plus pendant de longue minutes, hé hé hé hé hé !_

Il me fait faire un autre tour sur moi même et me lâche la main. Je glisse sur un tapis, trébuche sur une urne funéraire, tombe dans un cercueil ouvert et me reçoit un crâne venant de l'étagère au dessus sur la tête.

_- Oww, aïe ?_

_- HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE !_

Je rêve où il rit ? Donc il suffisait que je me vautre les quatre pattes en l'air pour le faire rire ? J'aurais su je n'aurais pas fait attention à la marche en entrant, j'aurais gagné quelques heures.

_- HE HE HEHE ! Tu sais qu'tu es drole toi ? HE HE HE HE !_

_- Mais mais mais j'ai rien fait !_

_- HEEE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE ! Fiou, fiou ! Cette fois c'est sur, je vais y rester ! HE HE HE HE HE !_

Qu'est ce que je suis venue faire ici moi déjà ? Bon en tout cas j'ai réussi à le faire rire par je ne sais quel exploit. Bon maintenant je récupère les lanternes cinématiques et je file d'ici.

_- Mhhhh.. Vous avez vraiment une notion de l'humour très tordue vous._

_- Hehehe Disons que les gens peuvent gagner mon affection en me faisant rire de la sorte, hehe. Ne bouge pas Ma Chère, je vais chercher ce que je te dois~._

Il disparaît dans l'arrière-boutique et revient avec deux Doomsdays Books à la main.

_- Voila My Lady, Helena Harper et Alfred Jones, hé hé. Ces deux là on mené une vie passionnante ensemble, j'adore les romances qui terminent mal, hé hé hé hé !_

Je vais passer ces lanternes cinématiques à Grell, ça devrait lui plaire tiens.

_- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller si tu ne veux pas te faire remonter les bretelles par ton ennuyeux supérieur, hé hé hé~._

Ah en effet, j'ai passé quatre heures à essayer de faire rire un croque-mort mine de rien.

_- C'est vrai je ferais mieux d'y aller, au revoir Monsieur !_

_- Au revoir My Dear, et si un jour tu a envie d'essayer un de mes cercueil fais moi signe et tu diras Hello à ta chère sœur pour moi, hé hé !_

_- Ha ha, j'y penserais oui !_

Pour une première mission je m'en sors plutôt bien, bon ça n'a rien d'une récolte d'âme ou d'un combat contre un démon mais c'est pas facile de faire rire ce fou mine de rien. J'ai plus qu'à passer à la bibliothèque pour déposer les les lanternes cinématiques et j'aurais terminé ma journée~. Il est encore tôt, ça me laisse le temps d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafet' et ensuite j'irais donner un coup de main à Ronald pour les préparatifs de sa fête avant qu'il n'y laisse sa peau, parce qu'il est plutôt bien partit pour. Dire qu'il y a des gens qui pensent que Grell est cinglé, je devrais leur présenter Undertaker un de ces jour.

* * *

**Hum, je sens que je vais me faire faucher sur place pour avoir mit des blagues aussi lamentables *ouvre la fenêtre la plus proche et saute* ( Je suis désolée, mais celle du croque-monsieur j'étais obligée ! XD )**

**Ah et pour les noms des personnes à qui appartiennent les lanternes cinématiques, Helena Harper est le nom d'un personnage de Resident Evil 6 et Alfred Jones le nom d'un personnage d'Hetalia ^.^ **

**Les review servirons à offrir une échelle à se pauvre Ronnie qui n'a toujours pas réussi à accrocher sa guirlande~**

**A bientôt :D**


End file.
